


Delicious

by SalineSalmon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe- Food Wars, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chefs, Food Kink, Hyung Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mentioned Ju Haknyeon - Freeform, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Whipped Cream, somewhat romance, sunwoo stresses over kimchi fried rice, totally not inspired by that one Changmin pic where he looked like he was wearing a chef outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineSalmon/pseuds/SalineSalmon
Summary: With Sunwoo's Food Battle coming up the next day, he stresses late at night for something to improve upon. Changmin decides to help his poor junior out by relieving some of that tension.orChangmin fucks Sunwoo in the school kitchen.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 59





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> this is *wheeze* the first smut I've ever written eye- I'm going to hell <3 Also please don't read if you're not comfortable with it :D

Sunwoo was stressed. Absolutely deep down the rabbit hole. 

He has been stuck inside this forsaken kitchen for hours on-end, mixing and matching multiple spices and seasonings to spice up his kimchi fried rice for the upcoming Cooking Battle. His opponent, Ju Haknyeon, was infamous for his braised pork ribs and if Sunwoo was honest, he did not think he could beat someone of that caliber. 

“Saffron? No. Paprika? Already added. Lemongrass? I’ve already put enough. What more can I do?” Sunwoo yelled to himself, face red with anger towards the spices laid before him. 

“It’s okay Sunwoo, you’ll be fine. You can beat him,” Sunwoo mutters, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. He balls his fists on the kitchen counter as he glares at the assortment of flavors and sauces, as well as to the multiple failed attempts at a perfect kimchi fried rice that linger around, mocking him. 

“You good there?” a voice asks from the doorway, perfectly in time to stop Sunwoo from throwing the salt shaker across the room. “Changmin hyung! When did you get here?” Sunwoo asked, clearly flustered from being caught destroying school property. 

Changmin merely chuckles under his breath as he approaches Sunwoo from the doorway. He stands beside Sunwoo, eyeing the array of food with a calculated gaze before turning to Sunwoo once more. “Any progress?” Changmin asks, staring into Sunwoo’s eyes and smirking at how wildly Sunwoo blushes. 

“Not really,” Sunwoo sighs, “I’ve tried everything but it just doesn’t taste right,” he finishes, eyes cast downward in defeat. 

Changmin ponders for a bit before stepping behind Sunwoo, and reaching his hand out for some herbs, pressing his chest against Sunwoo’s back. Sunwoo tries to ignore how beautiful Changmin’s calloused hands look, or how his chest feels so sturdy against him, or how his breath felt hot against his neck. Both Changmin and Sunwoo are aware that he didn’t have to reach from that position, but Changmin just relishes at how Sunwoo stiffens up and holds his breath. 

Changmin says, lips inches away from Sunwoo’s ear, “How about this cilantro?” as he shows Sunwoo the tiny bowl of cilantro. Sunwoo’s eyes were out of focus and so much of his brain power was being used to not get a hard-on, that he couldn’t make out the words Changmin said. 

“Is everything okay, Sunwoo?” Changmin asks, voice barely a whisper in Sunwoo’s ear. “Y-Yeah, going just g-great,” Sunwoo stammers, panicking as his trousers started feeling a lot tighter than usual. “Just feeling a bit scared for the Showdown tomorrow,” he continues. 

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Changmin coos, setting the bowl down once more and using his other hand to pat down Sunwoo’s hair. “What kind of mentor am I, that my students are so stressed out?” Changmin whispers, his lips ghosting over his neck. 

And the whine that leaves Sunwoo’s throat sets of the carnal desire within Changmin as his hand grips Sunwoo’s hair and tugs hard. Sunwoo presses his ass against Changmin’s front as his head is pulled back and lets out a breathy moan as he feels the hardness against his clothed ass. 

“It’s my job as your mentor to make sure my junior is healthy, right, Sunwoo?” Changmin groans against Sunwoo’s neck. “Yes, yes, hyung,” Sunwoo moans out as Changmin starts leaving wet kisses along his neck. His erection is painful in his pants, desperate for friction as he rubs wantonly against the counter. 

Changmin’s free hand roams over Sunwoo’s chest, unbuttoning his top and letting it roam free across his tan skin. His hand brushes swiftly across Sunwoo’s nipple and the younger boy squirms in his hold. 

“A needy one aren’t you?” Changmin chuckles, pinching Sunwoo’s hard nub with his fingers, making Sunwoo’s whine reverberate in the school kitchen. 

Changmin presses a chaste kiss on Sunwoo’s jawline before he pulls away.

“I’ll get something really quick, I want you to be naked by the time I get back, understand?” he commands, pulling Sunwoo’s chin upwards to look him in the eye. Sunwoo nods his head, eyes starry from lust. “Use your words, Sunwoo,” Changmin orders, voice stern yet gentle. “Yes, hyung,” Sunwoo says, swallowing the saliva that pooled in his throat. Changmin smiles once more before leaving to rummage through his bag on the opposite counter. 

Sunwoo hastily removes the clothing on his body, sighing shakily as his erection meets the cold kitchen air. His knees felt weak and his head dizzy as he waited for Changmin to finish what he started. 

Changmin walked back to Sunwoo, lube and a canister in hand, and he’d be lying if he said his dick didn’t twitch at how hot Changmin’s cock looked through his pants. 

“Sit up on the counter, Sunwoo,” Changmin said, pulling Sunwoo out of his daze. Sunwoo hurriedly sat atop of the only empty counter, feeling the coldness of the smooth surface on his bare cheeks. Changmin attached his lips to Sunwoo’s, pushing the younger boy lower until his back rested flat on the countertop. Changmin trailed his mouth towards Sunwoo’s jawline, then to his neck, and stopped right above a nipple. Sunwoo whined loudly, a silent plead for Changmin to hurry up. 

Changmin smirked up at him, bringing the canister over, only for Sunwoo to realize it was a can of whipped cream. Sunwoo groaned, arching his back, clearly very aroused at Changmin’s erotic idea. 

Changmin sprayed some cream over the hard bud, causing Sunwoo to shiver slightly before Changmin enveloped the nipple in his mouth. Sunwoo moaned aloud, hand coming to tug at Changmin’s hair, his hips canting to grind on something. 

Changmin spreads the whipped cream along Sunwoo’s dick, staring hungrily at Sunwoo as the squelching sound becomes louder and louder in their ears. Changmin lowers his head, still gazing at Sunwoo as he takes him whole. Sunwoo moans brokenly as he meets Changmin’s gaze, and to say it was erotic was an understatement. Changmin pulls off with a pop, and whispers seductively in Sunwoo’s ear, “Fucking delicious.”

Changmin moves lower, pressing the nozzle of the canister against Sunwoo’s entrance, coating it in delectable cream. He wastes no time diving in, licking and slurping messily around Sunwoo’s hole, the boy becoming a moaning mess on the counter. Sunwoo runs his hand through his hair, while the other still holds Changmin’s head in place as he rocks his hips back on Changmin’s face. 

Sunwoo unravels completely under Changmin’s ministrations, turning into putty under his control and Changmin loves how beautiful Sunwoo looks when he’s wrecked. 

Once all the cream has been consumed, Changmin got up and pressed his face close to Sunwoo’s once more. “You taste absolutely amazing,” he says, relishing in the beauty, that is an out-of-breath Sunwoo. Sunwoo grabs his neck and pulls him into an eager kiss, tasting himself on Changmin’s tongue, whining at how disgusting yet amazing it feels.

“Fuck, Sunwoo,” Changmin groans before removing his dress shirt, revealing lean muscles, arousing Sunwoo more, if possible. He removed his trousers and boxers in one swoop, his cock slapping audibly against his stomach. 

Changmin coated his fingers in lube, going in to prep Sunwoo, before Sunwoo gripped his wrist tight. “No need,” Sunwoo pants, “I’m already loose.” And Changmin was so ready to devour him right then and there. 

“Fuck,” Changmin groans, leaning in to make out with Sunwoo, “You’re so fucking hot,” 

The kiss was messy, passionate, and so, so hot. Their tongues battles for dominance, although Sunwoo obviously lost. Maybe because Changmin was so much more aggressive than him, or maybe it was because Changmin slipped two of his lubed fingers into Sunwoo and pressed them directly into his prostate. Sunwoo screams at the pleasure, stars appearing behind his eyes, desperate for more. 

“Fuck, hyung, please,” Sunwoo pleads, clamping his hands on Changmin’s biceps. 

“Call me that again,” Changmin rasps, loving how the once endearing term became so sexy after coming from Sunwoo’s swollen lips. 

“Hyung, please, hyung,” Sunwoo moans, eyes closed erotically. “Fuck, Sunwoo,” Changmin groans as he lubes up and inserts his member into Sunwoo. Sunwoo moans almost pornographically, and he could feel Changmin’s cock twitch a bit inside him. He loved it. He loved being so full, loving the stinging stretch as he grows accustomed to Changmin’s size. They pause for a bit, waiting for Sunwoo to get comfortable until Changmin tried to adjust and rubbed against Sunwoo’s prostate, making him arch his back and nearly cum immediately. 

“Hyung, please, move,” Sunwoo begs, eyes tearing up, wanting nothing more than to feel his hyung fuck him to oblivion. “Ssshh, don’t worry,” Changmin coos fondly as he wipes Sunwoo’s tears. He pulls out slowly, leaving just the tip in, before slamming the entire length back into Sunwoo’s labyrinth, hitting the bundle of nerves that make Sunwoo ecstatic dead-on. Sunwoo cried out in pleasure, his voice bouncing across the walls. The lewd sound of skin upon skin became music to their ears, as their groans became the melody to the lewd symphony. 

Their bodies moved rhythmically against each other, chest to chest, hand in hand, eye to eye. Their torsos slick with sweat and lube and their mouths moving with each other as Changmin pounded deeper and harder into Sunwoo’s heat. The sound of his cock entering Sunwoo in and out was mesmerizing, and absolutely addicting. 

“Hyung, please, I’m so close,” Sunwoo whined, arching his back into Changmin’s touch. “Me, too, princess” Changmin growled into his ear. Sunwoo whined at the name, a mantra of pleas and whines escaping his throat as he climaxes, clenching ever so tightly around Changmin as white ropes of cum splatter across his chest and abs. 

Changmin’s hips stuttered and became frantic, losing rhythm as he chases his own high. He bites into Sunwoo’s shoulder and releases inside of him thrusting meekly through his orgasm. Changmin pulled out slowly, while Sunwoo whined at the oversensitivity and the warmth of Changmin’s cum inside of him. Just as Sunwoo thought things couldn’t get even hotter, he felt Changmin lick a stripe of his cum off his chest, and it physically pained Sunwoo to not get hard again. “You taste ambrosial, Sunwoo,” Changmin says, taking one last lick across Sunwoo’s chest before connecting his lips to Sunwoo’s. 

“Let’s clean up, shall we?” Changmin asked, wiping a damp towel along Sunwoo’s figure. “Yes, hyung,” Sunwoo replied, and Changmin placed a sweet peck upon lips. “Good luck tomorrow,” Changmin said, cupping Sunwoo’s face in his hands, “I believe in you,”. “Thank you, hyung,” Sunwoo said, smiling up at Changmin pulling him in for one last smooch for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Also, wHiPpeD cReAm djbsjefh


End file.
